


A New Dream

by anoTherloNelyheaRT



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoTherloNelyheaRT/pseuds/anoTherloNelyheaRT
Summary: When I was younger I had a dream





	A New Dream

When I was six I wanted to be a singer.  
I wanted to shout my lungs out to the crowds,  
make them forget about life  
and live in the moment.  
But then my mom asked,  
why do I sing like that, it sounds weird.  
And I knew I had to find another dream.

When I was ten I wanted to be a painter.  
I wanted to mix colors on the canvas,  
wanted to capture the world as I saw it - beautiful.  
And then my dad told me I should try to draw something original,  
more realistic.  
I didn't understand then,  
but i started looking for somethin new all the same.

When I was fourteen I wanted to be an actor.  
I wanted to become someone else,  
rescue the world and maybe even 'get the guy' in the end.  
But then I heard my voice on a recording  
and I knew that wasn't for me either.  
So off I went,  
looking for a new dream.

Then I was sixteen and I wanted to be a writer.  
I wanted to create new worlds, slay dragons  
and save the kingdom from all evil.  
But one day I read a story my friend wrote  
and I knew I would never be as good,  
so I just read and read  
and I never wrote again.

Now I'm eighteen and I no longer have a dream.  
I spent them all on wishing to be something I couldn't,  
to be more than a face in the crowd,  
more than a replaceable cog in the machine.  
I no longer have a dream  
and I no longer have the motivation to find it.  
So I will go to school,  
go to work and see my friends  
and maybe, one day,  
I'll forget I ever had a dream at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
